Una chica algo diferente
by bianfabray
Summary: Fabrevans . Quinn Fabray es una chica rara: es poco femenina, prefiere ser inteligente que bonita y odia a las chicas plásticas. Tampoco le gusta el amor ni enamorarse. Pero, cuando conozca a Sam, su opinión del amor cambiará un poco.


**Como deben haberse dado cuenta con lo que leyeron en la descripción, esta historia es algo así como un universo alterno y algo inventado, y es Fabrevans. Más abajo habrá una nota de autor más compleja. Ahora, ojalá disfruten la lectura.**

—¡Quinn, hija, es hora de ir a la escuela! —el grito de su madre, desde la planta de abajo, la volvió a la realidad.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, levantándose de la cama, donde estaba descansando, al pensar que aún era temprano. Pero no lo era; de hecho, se le estaba haciendo tarde. ¡Apenas había desayunado! ¡Aún no se había vestido! "Tampoco me he peinado...". Río amargadamente ante ese pensamiento — no le importaba estar peinada, si tenía que ser sincera.

Se puso un jean azul oscuro, y un suéter y unas converse, ambas rojas. Ante el espejo de su habitación, se recogió el cabello rubio claro en un desaliñado moño, con algunos cabellos cayéndole en el rostro. La mayoría de las chicas en la escuela la mirarían divertidas, riéndose de cuan despeinada iba y tan fuera de moda se vestía. Pero, ¿acaso a Quinn le importaría? No, al igual que jamás le había importado. Iba por su segundo año de preparatoria, tenía casi diecisiete años, y sin duda alguna, sabía quién era. Era una chica diferente a las demás, de esas pocas que prefieren tener un poco de cerebro que un buen cuerpo, o verse fea antes de estar cinco horas frente al espejo maquillándose o haciéndose cosas en el cabello.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, con la mochila colgada al hombro; apenas se despidió de su madre, ya que salió corriendo por la puerta. Caminó hacia su escuela, William McKinley High School, con la mirada perdida, y sin tener pensamiento coherente alguno.

Al llegar, cruzó la puerta, y suspiró. "Devuelta aquí", pensó, amargadamente. No tenía demasiados buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar, salvo los momentos que pasó con sus amigos. "Quinn Fabray, ya estuviste un año aquí y sin duda sobreviviste. Tienes a los chicos contigo. Todo saldrá bien... o bueno, no tan mal como podría salir".

A su lado pasaron las cheerios, lideradas por su capitana, Rachel Berry, y sus mejores amigas —a quien Quinn llamaba "sus escoltas"—, Brittany Pierce y Santana Lopez. Al verla, Rachel rompió en carcajadas, y el grupo de ocho chicas que la seguían la imitaron. A continuación, empezaron criticar su peinado y su atuendo, señalándola, sin importarles que Quinn estuviese ahí, las escuchase y lo que ella sintiera gracias a sus palabras.

—No les prestes atención —le recordó Finn Hudson a Quinn, parándose justo a su lado.

—¡Finnie! —exclamó feliz la rubia, y lo tomó de la mano, para luego darle un gran abrazo.

Finn Hudson era un chico altísimo, de cabello castaño y sonrisa amable. Era capitán y mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol de WMHS, el mejor amigo de Quinn... y novio de Rachel Berry. Quinn nunca pudo descubrir qué le veía a la enana esa. No por ser fea, aunque no fuese del todo linda; si no, por lo de adentro. ¿Cómo alguien podía enamorarse de esa mierda de persona?, ésa era la pregunta del millón. De todos modos, Finn, cuando veía que Rachel molestaba a Quinn, la defendía o se llevaba a Rachel para que no siguiera molestándola.

Igualmente, la rubia siempre creyó que, si no fuera porque sus madres eran como hermanas y los habían presentado de pequeños, Finn la odiaría tanto como su novia. Ella creía que, como ya eran como hermanos, era imposible que ahora la odiara; pero, si se hubiesen conocido el año anterior, la odiaría y/o la trataría tan mal como Rachel.

Otros de sus amigos eran Mike Chang, Tina Cohen Chang y Noah Puckerman. Los dos chicos también estaban en el equipo de futbol y Finn se los había presentado recién los conoció en primer año. Ahí se volvieron inseparables. A Tina la conoció cuando ésta empezó a salir con Mike, a mitad de primer año. De a poco, se fue integrando al grupo, para felicidad de Quinn; cada tanto necesitaba una amiga mujer con la que pasar tiempo, y no ser la única chica del grupo, a pesar de lo poco femenina que era. Cada sábado a la noche se juntaban los cinco a ver una película en casa de alguno de ellos o en el cine, o iban a cenar.

—¡Te extrañé mucho, Q! —Finn deshizo el abrazo, y se situó frente a ella—. Por cierto, tengo un chico al que presentarte. Es nuevo en la escuela, y creería que también en la ciudad. En cuanto a personalidad, se parece mucho a ti. Te agradará y le agradarás... ¡Te lo prometo!

Quinn suspiró, sabiendo que la cosa no saldría bien. Ella no era de agradarle a la gente. Pero Finn lo hacía para ayudarla, así que le sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Finn, no me sacaras de encima tuyo tan fácil —bromeó—. Además... sabes que nadie gustaría de una chica como yo. No soy la clase de chica que a todos les gusta. Como amiga, tal vez sí, per...

Un grito detrás de ella la interrumpió.

—¡Quinn! —gritaron Mike Chang y Tina Cohen-Chang, mientras Mike la abrazaba por la espalda.

Mike era un chico asiático de su edad. Tenía un gran corazón, y era un genial bailarín. Sus padres no querían que fuese bailarín profesional, pero Quinn le insistía en que no les haga caso. Ella opinaba que no debía darse por vencido; el baile lo era todo para Mike, y ella lo sabía bien.

Tina también era asiática. Una de las mejores personas que Quinn había conocido jamás. Amaba cantar, y tenía una voz espectacular. Quinn y ella solían cantar juntas, con la rubia tocando el piano, y Tina tocando la guitarra. Eran un dúo estupendo.

—¡Mike, Tina! —exclamó la rubia, sonriente. Se soltó de Mike y le dio un gran abrazo a Tina.

Desde atrás de Finn, Quinn pudo ver a Noah Puckerman, caminando desganadamente hacia ellos. Se soltó de Tina y corrió a abrazarlo—. ¡Puck!

—¡Fabray! —exclamó él, aferrándola en un abrazo.

Quinn deshizo el abrazo con Puck para luego quedarse viendo cómo se saludaban entre sí sus amigos, con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Ya le presentaste a ya-sabes-quién? —Quinn abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente al oír el comentario de Mike.

—¡Así que están todos metidos en esto! —los acusó. Tina la miró confundida, mientras que los otros reían—. No le veo la gracia.

—Agh, Quinn, relájate —Finn le tomó la mano y la arrastró mientras comenzaba a caminar. La rubia pudo oír cómo Puck y Mike le explicaban a Tina sobre que le iban a presentar a un chico, y puso los ojos en blanco—. Te caerá bien, y tú a él.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos, en silencio. Quinn se preguntaba qué había hecho mal en la vida para que quisiesen humillarla frente a un chico nuevo, hasta que la voz indignada de Rachel Berry la volvió a la triste realidad.

—¡Finn Hudson! ¿Qué haces de la mano con _esa_? —espetó.

El grupo de ocho cheerios que iban con ella más temprano se había reducido a solo ser sus mejores amigas, Santana y Brittany.

—¡Rach, ya hablamos de esto! —replicó Finn, en modo cariñoso.

—Finn, lo siento pero no pienso volver a tocarte la mano siquiera.

Quinn intentó mantener la compostura, y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si dejas que Finn me presente a su nuevo amigo, tal vez ya podrás desinfectarle la mano. No se la volvería a tocar nunca —le espetó—. Pero tú y tus amigas muévanse del camino, ¿quieres?

—Fabray, ¿dices qué te van a presentar a alguien? ¿Hablas en serio? Finn es tu amigo solo porque...

—Suficiente, Santana —le interrumpió mi amigo—. Rachie, nos vemos en el almuerzo, amor —se despidió, y hecho eso, las esquivaron y siguieron su trayecto.

Caminaron bastante más y Quinn vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Un rubio de ojos verdes guardaba cosas en su casillero, nervioso. Hubiera sido amor a primera vista... si ella creyese en eso, claro. Cuando vio a Quinn, el chico se quedó con cara de sorprendido, lo que la hizo bajar la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡Eh, Finn! —gritó el chico, sonriendo.

Finn se sobresaltó y con una sonrisa, prácticamente arrastró a Quinn a zancadas hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba el rubio.

—Te estaba buscando, Sam —comentó, sonriente—. Quería presentarte a mi mejor amiga.

Sam arqueó las cejas.

—Pensé que era tu novia —rió—. Soy Sam Evans, me transfirieron desde Columbus con mi familia... voy a primer año —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano.

—Ehm... —murmuró Quinn, nerviosa. Finalmente, tomó su mano—. Quinn Fabray, nacida en esta insignificante ciudad... segundo año. Un gusto conocerte, Sam.

Finn estaba mirando a otra parte, a propósito.

—Me busca mi novia, debo irme —mintió; Quinn arqueó una ceja, ya que su mentira fue demasiado evidente, puesto a que ella era la única chica que había en el pasillo, y Finn no había revisado su teléfono celular ni nada—. Sam, te veo en las pruebas para el equipo de futbol, no llegues tarde. A las tres, recuérdalo —Sam asintió. Finn se dirigió a Quinn—. A ti te veo en clase, luego del almuerzo. Como bien sabrás, almorzaré con Rachel y sus amigas hoy.

Saludaron a Finn, y luego de eso, un silencio bastante incómodo los envolvió. Sam la miraba fijamente, mientras que Quinn trataba de evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

El silencio a poco se fue volviendo todavía más incómodo, pero Quinn no tardó en romperlo.

—Así que piensas probar entrar al equipo de futbol —comentó.

—Sí —Sam esbozó una sonrisa—. Me encanta ese deporte. Y, además, Finn es agradable, y sus amigos también lo parecen. Creo que iría por buen camino si juego con ellos y logro agradarles.

—Acerca de eso, no te preocupes —se apresuró a replicar Quinn—. Si con "sus amigos" te refieres a Puck y Mike, no te costará congeniar con ellos. Imagínate, si son amigos míos... —hizo una mueca, tratando de verle el lado divertido.

—No le veo lo malo a ser amigo tuyo —repuso Sa, y se encogió de hombros—. Eres genial. Y, a pesar de no vestirte como hace la mayoría aquí para verse perfecta, eres hermosa.

Sam lo decía con tanta naturalidad que asustaba. Parecía que estuviese diciendo algo totalmente normal, como "odio las matemáticas". Pero no, estaba diciendo que Quinn era hermosa.

La rubia sonrió, y antes de que pudiese agradecer el cumplido, sonó la campana.

—Te veo más tarde, supongo —comentó Sam, casi por irse.

—Claro, un gusto conocerte —contestó Quinn, no sabiendo si hacer el ofrecimiento que quería o no. Finalmente, lo hizo—: ¿No te gustaría almorzar con nosotros? Podría presentarte a Puck, Tina y Mike, mis amigos y de Finn.

Sam se giró justo antes de irse, y sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Allí nos vemos.

Y dicho esto, finalmente se dirigió a clase. Quinn debió hacer lo mismo rápidamente, pero en vez de eso, se quedó mirando cómo Sam desaparecía por los pasillos de McKinley. Su voz al decirle "eres hermosa" hacía un eco en su mente.

Por un momento pensó en algo, pero la idea la aterró, y se convenció a sí misma de que no debía ser así. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que podía ser posible...

¿Acaso se estaba enamorando?

**Bueno... Mi primera historia publicada*-***

**Una pregunta debe ser, ¿aparecerá el club Glee y los demás? Sí. Pero no en el segundo capítulo; por ahora, solo aparecerán algunos personajes. Ojalá les guste. Dejen reviews así sé si seguirla o no.**


End file.
